Pokemon A New Tale: Indigo League
by OmegaVIII SDG
Summary: The Kids Of Giovanni have been living in Pallet Town in hiding from their Father For Years. Now at Age 13 they head out on their Journey to become a Pokemon Master Unknown to them what awaits them in the world Of Kanto.
1. The Journey Begins!

**A/N: So hey guys and welcome to a new series I know what your thinking ANOTHER ONE?! but cut me some slack XD. Anyways I just want to point out that Manga characters will be showing up in this fic but some might have their game persona so with that said Enjoy!**

* * *

The Kanto Region, the beginning of most peoples Pokemon Journey begins however, we will not be going there quite yet. In the depths of Celedon City the hidden hideout of the Criminal Origination known as Team Rocket. One particular Rocket member was a prodigy by the name of Billy Blake who just finished up some daily training as he called back his Odish and humphed exiting the training room. However, unknown to him this day would be his promotion and a new assignment that would send him all over the Pokemon world.

That was when a green-haired boy and a blonde girl with two ponytails approached Billy outside of the training room. They were official Team Rocketl agents, complete with black uniform with big, bold, R's on their chests to show, along with their cool but business-like demeanor which showed that they had something on their mind's for to say to their fellow agent.

"Hey kid," said the boy with green hair.

Billy turned around and blinked as he adjusted his shoulders placing the pokeball at his pokeball belt as he noticed the two people. "Cassidy and um...Brick?" Billy asked in confusion.

"It's Butch!" he snapped. He never liked it when people got his name wrong. "Anyway the boss wants to see you in his office. He didn't tell us what it was about but he wants you there right away," Cassidy said, getting right down to business.

"Alright and sorry Butch.." He said rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed before taking off. "Give him a break Butch hes the youngest Rocket here." Cassidy said with a laugh.

"Tell me about it," Butch said with a light chuckle, "I wonder why the boss wants to see him though."

Billy was scratching his head why the boss wanted to see him alone. Billy soon came to Giovanni's office and heard "Enter" Before he knocked as Billy shrugged as he entered the room and closed the door before entering what was known as "Attention" as he spoke. "You wanted to see me Giovanni sir?" He asked.

"That's right, sit down Billy," Giovanni said with a calm and collected voice, his pet Persian letting out a peaceful meow as he sat at Giovanni's right side.

Billy nodded as he sat down in chair across from Giovanni as he saw the boss smile letting go of his Persian as it got off his lap and went over to Billy before rubbing against the young boys leg and laying down across his feet.

"My Persian likes you. He respects you as a part of Team Rocket like I do," Giovanni stated, "especially since I am making you my newest and youngest Team Rocket Executive."

"Wha?!" Billy asked as the Persian purred to confirm it as Billy nodded. "T T Thank you sir." Billy stated with a smile he still couldn't believe it he was becoming an Executive this was almost hard to take it.

"Your skills in and out of missions have put you ahead of an already strong class of new agents. It's also proved that you deserve this," Giovanni said as he opened up a black, locked, box with a red "R" Logo on the front and back of it. He opened it and took out a lone Pokeball from it, "This ball contains an ancient Pokemon, a Kabuto."

Billy took it and smiled as he placed it on his belt. As he stood up he looked at his boss and could tell there was something up as he crossed his arms and spoke. "Let me guess..you need to me teamed with a red and blue haired idiot to make sure they don't screw up their next assignment right?" He asked.

"In a manner of speaking," Giovanni chuckled lightly, "Jessie and James have a lot of potential but they need someone who's proven themselves to give them direction and make sure they get things done. That's where you come in."

"I see...where are they set to attack first? I'll meet them there." Billy asked he checked his watch making sure everything was set for him to take off after he got the assignment.

"Viridian City. I will give you the details when you're on site," Giovanni answered. "Very well Sir I shall meet them there." Billy said taking off it was time to get to work.

The Journey for Billy was not the only one starting however, a few days after two Individuals by the name of Marco and Megan's Journey was starting today however, unlike most Trainers who started at a mer age ten their Journey they decided to wait until the were 13 years of age and today was the day they were going to get their first Pokemon as they were sleeping away before a voice shouted up to them.

"Marco! Megan! Wake up! You're gonna be late for your first Pokemon if you oversleep," Marco and Megan's mother called outside of their room. She wasn't going to let her kids miss the biggest day of their lives.

"Huh? OH CRAP!" Marco shouted as he shot out of bed falling off his bed along with his sister their brown hair messed up from the bed head. "Ugh come on lets get going sister!" Marco shouted as he grabbed his hat that it was a blue hat with a black symbol on it that looked like half a pokeball. Megan grabbed her bandanna that was a blue color tightening it on before adjusting their wrists and quickly threw over their shirts on themselves and slipping into their Jeans with a smile as they looked at each other seeing they were ready before heading down their steps and grabbing their backpack that was on the end of the stairs.

"Professor Oak is waiting for you," their mother said with a smile, "and here I thought you were going to oversleep," she joked.

"Hardy Har Mom" Megan said with a roll of her eyes before Marco and Megan looked at each other and adjusted their Hats or in Megan's case a Bandana. "Next time you see us mom one of us will have conquered the Kanto league." Marco said with a grin before they bolted out the door. "See ya mom!" Megan shouted behind her as her and Marco raced on to Professor Oak's lab.

"Professor!" Megan and Marco called out as one Professor Samuel Oak yawned as he turned and blinked as Gary the young upstart Gary Oak holding his first Pokemon went over to Megan and smirked. "So Megan any thoughts on that Date I asked about?" Gary asked as Megan pushed him away rolling his eyes.

"Ugh Gary we've been over this. A.) I am thirteen making me 3 years older than you B.) I don't swing for guys we have been over this." Megan said as Gary chuckled. "Oh come on we know its just cause you haven't been with a real man yet." Gary smirked as Marco face palmed as Megan smirked.

"Perhaps but I sure am not looking at one now." She commented. Gary steamed in anger as Marco let out a howl of laughter as Oak coughed getting their attention. "Anyways Megan, Marco if you will come with me. Megan your starter you personally asked for just made its way in and Marco you are free to chose from the remaining two left." Oak said as Marco and Megan nodded following Oak up the steps as Megan gave Gary the tongue gester causing him to growl.

Inside Oak's lab Professor Oak came up to Megan and handed her a pokeball with a flame on it and smiled. "This is the Ponyta you requested It took a while but it finally made its way over. Take care of it Megan." Professor Oak stated as Megan smiled putting it on her Pokebelt as Marco went over taking one of the balls with a flame on it as well. "So this must be Charmander...Professor I'll take this one." Marco stated with a smile.

"Very well and-" Oak started before suddenly glass shattered as suddenly a women in a black dress and black high heels barged in from the glass and in a quick motion snatched up the pokeball with a blue water drop on it racing out the door. "HEY STOP!" Oak shouted as Marco growled. "Oh no you don't I got this Professor!" Marco snarled taking off out the door after the women. 'Was that girl with Team Rocket? no she didn't have the outfit mom told me about.' Marco muttered to herself.

"Hold It Thief!" Marco shouted as the women nearly got out of Pallet town and cursed. "damn it and I nearly got away to.." She said and turned around and humphed. "Well persistent for a new Trainer aren't you?" She asked as Marco growled getting ready to get his new Pokemon out.

"I'm going to ask this one time only are you with Team Rocket?" He asked as The women laughed. "Me? With those Idiots? Yeah right." the women stated.

"Than why?" Marco asked as the women threw the pokeball up and down and grinned. "What Can I say...I just needed a pokemon. but if you Insist on stopping me how about we have a pokemon battle?" She asked as Marco jumped back taking his pokeball pressing the button as it enlarged as he grinned.

"Bring it on but whats your name?" He asked as the women kissed her Pokeball before speaking. "The Names Blue. Now for my little darling's first battle LETS GO BLASTY!" Blue shouted as the women threw the Pokeball before suddenly it opened up letting out a shine as a Squirtle landed on the field letting out a cry as Marco grinned.

"Well this will be a good challenge for my little guy to get use to type Differences. Lets got Blaze!" Marco shouted adjusting his pose for a moment before throwing the Pokeball as it let out a flash before a Charmander came out of its pokeball letting out a cry as it looked back at Marco and nodded.

"Alright Blaze! Let's do this Open up with Flamethrower!" Marco shouted as his Charmander let out a loud char before launching a full blast flame towards the Squirtle as Blue simply smirked. "Dodge and use Hydro Pump!" Blue stated as The Squirtle jumped to the side before letting out a huge blast of water towards Charmander.

"Charmander Get out of there!" Marco shouted as the Charmander dodged just in the nick of time as Marco and Charmander sweat dropped. This was going to be hard.

"You should of know better than to take on a Pokemon that yours is weak against" Blue said with a small smirk waving a finger at Marco causing the young man to growl.

'We need to slow this thing down.' Marco muttered looking at his Charmander who nodded. "Alright Blaze lets try out a Fire Spin!" Marco shouted as The Charmander waved its Tail towards the Squirtle causing a ring of fire to suround Squirtle as Blue simply smirked.

"Dig." She said as the Squirtle nodded before jumping down and dug under ground out of fire spins grasp. "Great now where did it go.." Marco muttered looking around as his Charmander was now not sure where the Squirtle had gone.

"Come on think Marco..wait that's it! Blaze! Build up the Rage!" Marco stated as Charmander looked at his Trainer in confusion. "Think Blaze Dig is not avoidable all that much but if we have the Rage build up after the attack connects we can return the damage ten fold!" Marco stated as His Charmander gave a "Ah" look before he began glowing red with a small "Char.." growl.

"Alright Blasty come out from the ground with Dig!" Blue shouted as The Squirtle came out from the ground and connected with a hit knocking the Charmander away into a near by tree.

"BLAZE!" Marco shouted as Charmander fell down but after a few moments slowly got up glowing bright red and growled with a "char..." growl.

"Alright! Your still in this Blaze! Alright Unleash the Rage!" Marco shouted as Charmander charged forward in a loud "CHAR!" cry before slaming its shoulder's into the Squirtle sending it flying. "BLASTY!" Blue shouted as the Squirtle was knocked against the Fence behind Blue and her Squirtle.

"Alright Let's end this!" Marco shouted as Blue's Squirtle slowly got up. "MEGA PUNCH!" Marco and Blue both shouted as Charmander and Squirtle's fists both lit up glowing as they charged forward. Both Charmander and Squirtle both connected with a fist sending them both flying towards their trainers. Once Blue and Marco caught their respective Pokemon their eyes were both swirling showing they had fainted more or less.

"Way to go Blaze." Marco said returning it to it's Pokeball as it gave a weak "Char.." cry before returning to it's pokeball however, when Marco looked up Blue was gone. "What?! DAMN IT!" He cursed to himself. "Marco!" Megan called out as she ran up to him looking around. "She got away didn't she?" She asked as Marco nodded shaking her head. "Yeah but something tells me we will be seeing her again." Marco stated sighing. 'who was that girl?' He asked himself.

Suddenly however, the two siblings turned to see some black spiky haired kid still in his P.J's racing towards Oak's lab. "Squirtle, Charmander, Bulbasaur anyone's fine just please save one for me!" He said racing as fast as he could as Marco and Megan sweat dropped. "Someones waking up rather late.." Megan muttered as Marco sighed shaking his head. "Lets head back to Oak's lab so I can give him the update on what just happened." Marco stated as his sister nodded as the two headed off towards the lab where the kid was heading.

As Marco and Megan made it over to Oak's lab they sweat dropped at what they saw. "Gary, Gary, He's our man if he can't do it no one can!" Three females in some cheerleading outfits chanted as the siblings sweatdropped. "Okay Ego trip much?" Marco stated as Megan shrugged. "Eh its Gary Oak what you expect him to be humble?" Megan asked as Marco chuckled a little bit. "Point taken sis." Marco stated.

"Gary Gary Hes our-" They started again before the black spiky hair kid from before busted though. "Excuse me Sorry!" He said before bumping into a familiar figure with a purple shirt on as Marco and Megan raced though the crowd to the kid. "You okay Kid?" Marco asked as the young kid nodded as Marco helped him up. "Hey watch where your going?!" He said before turning around and smirked. "Well you must be Ash better late than never I guess. I see you got the Hernadez Siblings with you I guess it's true what they say. Losers flock together." Gary said with a smirk.

"Watch It Oak!" Marco growled as Gary smirked. "At least you get the chance to meet me." Gary said causing Megan to hold her head. "Ugh someone get me some aspirin for this Ego.." Megan groaned.

"Gary?" The kid known as Ash asked as Gary humphed. "That's Oak to you show some respect. Well Ash you snooze you lose and your way behind right from the Start." Gary said with a smirk before continuing. "I've got a Pokemon and you don't" He said as Ash gasped. "You got your first Pokemon?" He asked as Gary nodded pressing the Pokeball, enlarging it and span it around on his finger and spoke. "Thats right Loser and it's right inside this Pokeball." He said with a smirk before the cheerleaders picked up again.

"Let's go Gary Let's go Yeah yeah!" The chanted as Megan's eye twitched as a pissed off Vein appeared on her forehead before she shouted towards the cheerleader. "WILL YOU THREE SHUT UP BEFORE I RIP YOUR LIPS OFF?!" She snarled causing the three cheerleaders to gasp.

"Feisty. I like It I'll win you over yet Megan and I'll give Pallet town a Pokemon Master to be proud of." He said with a smirk as the towns people cheered. "Excuse me." Ash said as Gary looked at him. "I was just wondering if you could tell me what Kind of Pokemon you got. " He asked as Gary smirked. "None of your business if you had shown up on time you would of seen I got the best Pokemon from Professor Oak." He said as Marco smirked. "Yet we arrived on time and we haven't seen it." Marco stated as Gary blushed.

"That's besides the Point!" Gary snapped. "I guess its good to have a Grandfather in the Pokemon Business isn't it?" Gary asked. "Thank you all for coming out to see History in the making. Now I Gary Oak am off to learn the ways of the Pokemon Trainer" Gary said as he took off in some car as Megan sweat dropped. "Anyone wanna tell me how a Ten Year old has been given a license and a car?" Megan asked as Gary took off in his Car causing Ash to growl tightening his fists.

"I'll show him!" Ash growled as Professor Oak came out from behind the confines of his Lab. "So you decided to show up after all." Oak said as Ash smiled. "Professor Oak wheres my Pokemon?" Ash asked as Oak sweat dropped. "Your pokemon?" He asked as Ash nodded. "Yes I'm ready." he said with a smile as Oak chuckled. "You look more like your ready for bed not Pokemon Training." He explained as Marco and Megan giggled as Ash blushed in embarrassment.

"I hope your not going to Train in your PJ's" Oak asked as Ash shook his head. "Oh no Professor I got messed up this morning and I was a little late but Believe me I am ready for a Pokemon." Ash said with determination. Once they made their way in Ash blinked. "Theres only one Left?" He asked as Marco shook his head. "Accactuly none. See I chose Charmander because I was on time. My sister Chose a hand picked Ponyta." Marco explained.

"I sent Bublasaur off to a Trainer in Celdon City. What happened to the Thief with the Squirtle Marco?" Professor Oak asked. "Got away we had a battle that ended in a draw but she used me calling Blaze back as a distraction." Marco explained as Ash's face went white. "Does that mean that all the Pokemon are gone?" Ash asked as Marco Megan and Professor Oak's face went white.

"Well there is still one left but I.." Oak started as Ash gasped. "Professor I'll take it!" He said with Determination as Marco and Megan sweat dropped. "This won't end well..." Marco muttered. Suddenly in the Center a Pokeball with a lightning bolt on the ball appeared as Oak took the Pokeball and spoke.

"I think I should warn you though there is a problem with this last one." Oak stated as Ash shook his head feircly before speaking. "I have to have a Pokemon Professor!" Ash shouted as Oak nodded. "If you insist.." Oak stated handing Ash the Pokeball.

When it was placed in Ash's hand it opened up as a light beam shot opening the ball up as the trio of trainers looked on in awe. As the light disapeared on the table was a yellow rat looking creature as its eyes blinked. "Pikachu.." It said with a small smile.

"It's name is Pikachu." Oak started as Ash looked at it with a smile. "Aw it's so cute its the best of all." Ash said as Oak sighed. "You'll see.." He said Ash Picked up Pikachu. "Oh Hi Pikachu." He said as Pikachu had a pissed off Vein on its head now. "Hi Pikachu" Ash said before bringing it into a hug. "Pika..." It said before Ash got shocked as Thunder flew from his hair body and everything as Oak spoke. "It's also known as The Electric Mouse, its usally shy but can sometimes have an electric personality." Oak explained as the shock stopped momentarily. "I see what you mean.." Ash said coughing out smoke. "Shocking isn't it?" Oak asked as Marco and Megan face palmed at the pun.

"Now Before I give these to Ash. Marco Megan take these your Pokedex and Pokeballs the Pokeballs will be used to Capture Wild Pokemon." Oak explained handing Megan and Marco a red looking device along with 6+ red and white balls as Megan and Marco nodded taking them placing them in their Backpacks with a smile.

Walking back over to Ash he took the last 5 pokeballs and Pokedex and spoke. "Now take these your Pokeballs and Pokedex." Oak explained as Ash slowly reached for them before Pikachu shokced him again right as he grabbed the Items. "T-T-T-h-a-n-k y-o-u!" Ash said in between shocks as Oak muttered "Your Welcome" while being shocked as Megan and Marco couldn't help but chuckle at this scene.

Outside the Lab Ash's hair along with Oak's were messed up from the shock as Megan and Marco closed their eyes. They knew why their mother wasn't here. She knew that going on this journey met some day coming face to face with their father..where ever he may be. "Mom." Ash said in shock as he walked forward with Marco and Megan before putting Pikachu down as Ms. Ketchem spoke.

"Your finally going to fufill your dream and start your Pokemon Training." She said before hiding her face behind her sons backpack. "But I'm going to miss you so much oh my little boy.." She muttered as Pikachu walked forward with a "Pikachu.." sound as Ms. Ketchem began pulling out things from the backpack and spoke. "I've packed your sneakers and Jeans nice clean shirts and underwear. Your favorite snacks and some hot chocolate encase you get thirsty but be careful not to burn yourself and some rubber gloves to do your laundry and a new clothsline to hang it out to dry-" She said as Ash took all the stuff as Megan and Marco chuckled.

"Mom! Your embarrassing me! In front of all these people! Don't you know I'm a big kid now Pokemon Trainers can take care of themselves." Ash said as the two siblings chuckled a little bit. "Thats your Pokemon?" Ms. Ketchem asked as Pikachu let out a Pikachu cry. "Yep that's my Pokemon." Ash said as Pikachu humphed in a Pika cry as Ash sweat dropped. "With Pikachu by my side I'll get all the Pokemon in the world!" Ash said as Ms. Ketchem smiled before speaking.

"I thought all Pokemon stayed inside their Pokeballs?" Ms. Ketchem asked as Ash nodded and pulled out the Pokeball. "Oh right Pikachu get inside the ball now." Ash said throwing the Pokeball at Pikachu only for it to him it back. Ash Tried again only for the same thing to happen after multiple times of it going back and forth Ms. Ketchem cooed. "Awww your playing Catch your frinds Already." Ms. Ketchem sighed as Ash chuckled picking up Pikachu. "Yep me and Pikachu are real Pals right?" Ash asked as Ms. Ketchem spoke up. "But its a little...weird." Ms. Ketchem stated. "Weird?" Ash asked as Pikachu got this annoyed face as Ash, Marco and Megan's faces went white as Pikachu had this skull like bubble above his head.

Suddenly Pikachu let out a huge shockwave of thunder hitting everyone including Marco and Megan the only one it missed was Professor Oak. "Those Rubber Gloves your mother gave you will be very Useful!" Oak stated as Ash stuttering in the shock asked "Why?". "Rubber blocks Electricity!" Oak said followed by Ash responding with Great before The Shock stopped knocking everyone outside Ash and Professor Oak down as Megan and Marco were twitching from the shock.

Once Ash was all Dressed up Marco and Megan decided to travel with Him. Ash had his gloves on and Pikachu tied up dragging him along as Pikachu had this upset look of not wanting to go with once they got a bit down Route 1 Ash stopped and sighed looking at Pikachu before speaking. "Pikachu are you going to be like this the whole way?" Ash asked as Pikachu turned his head in a humph way. "Is it because you don't like me?" Ash asked as Pikachu nodded as Marco and Megan sighed leaning against the near by tree.

"Well I like you a lot and since your the Pokemon I'm going to be training don't you think you could open your mouth and tell me whats wrong?" Ash asked as Pikachu turned towards Ash and littarly opened his mouth as wide as he could causing Marco and Megan to chuckle a bit as Ash sweat dropped.

"Thats not exactly what I meant..Is your name all you can say?" Ash asked as Pikachu nodded as Ash sighed speaking. "Well than your just like all Pokemon and get inside the Pokeball just like it says in the Pokedex." Ash said pulling out the Pokedex as it spoke. "While Being trained a pokemon normally stays inside its Pokeball." The Pokedex said as Ash smiled. "You see?" Ash asked before Pikachu jumped up and clicked a button as the Dex continued. "However, there are many exceptions. Some Pokemon hate being confined." The Dex said as Ash nodded.

"Okay than this should make things better. and I'll get rid of these." Ash said as he untied Pikachu before ditching the gloves and pointed his finger out towards Pikachu as Pikachu turned his head in a humph. "Still not good enough?" Ash asked as Pikachu nodded as Ash sighed before suddenly footsteps of a bird Pokemon we're heard as Marco Megan and Ash looked over the Pokemon they spot was a dark colored winged bird with white feathers to go along with its brown outlining.

"A Pidgy!" Ash said pulling out his Pokedex as it spoke. "Pidgy is a flying type Pokemon. Of all the flying Pokemon it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. The Perfect target for a begging Pokemon Trainer to test his Pokemon's skills." The Dex said as Ash smiled. "Alright its our Lucky day. Pikachu go get it." Ash said as Pikachu gave a humph.

"Aren't you ever going to listen to me?" Ash asked as Pikachu gave a chu. "But why Not?" Ash asked but Pikachu didn't answer it simply took off before climbing up a tree and yawned. "Okay I get the message I don't want your help or Need it I can get that thing all by myself." Ash said before turning towards the Pidgy as he took off his backpack before taking one of the Pokeballs he got from Professor Oak as he spoke.

"Alright I pledge to get all the Pokemon in the world. Now I'm ready to take the next step to be the number one Pokemon Master!" Ash said as Pidgy turned towards him. "Enjoy your last moment of freedom Pidgy because your mine!" Ash shouted as Megan sweat dropped. "Uh Ash that's now how your supposed to-" Megan started before Ash turned his hat around.

"Pokeball go!" Ash shouted before throwing the Pokeball as it made a spinning motion before hitting the Pidgy as it opened up with a red beam sucking the Pidgy in landing as Ash smiled. "I did it!" Ash shouted but suddenly it began to shake and after a few moments it broke out and the Pidgy scurried away as Ash blinked after the failed capture.

"What how?" Ash asked as Megan sighed walking up to Ash placing a hand on his shoulder. "Ash How hold are you?" She asked as Ash blinked. "Uh Ten why?" He asked as Megan held her forehead groaning. "Great we're dealing with a Rookie..." Megan muttered to herself as Ash blinked.

"Rookie? Hey! We're starting at the same time!" Ash complained as Marco chuckled walking up to his sister and spoke. "Correct but me and my sister went to a pokemon school for three years before starting our Journey." Marco explained as Ash blushed in embarrassment. "Oh..." Ash muttered as Megan chuckled.

"Yeah so we got three extra years on you Kid now let me show you how your SUPPOSED to capture a Pokemon." Megan said rubbing Ash's head as he growled adjusting his cap as Megan walked forward to the Pidgy Ash had failed to capture as it looked at Megan before she pulled out a pokeball pressing the button to enlarge it. "Ponyta Lets do this!" Megan shouted throwing the ball into the air before it opened up letting out a white flash before a pony with flames where its mane would be appeared on the field letting out a "Ponyta!" cry as Megan grinned after reclaiming its Pokeball.

"Alright Ponyta Fire Spin go!" Megan shouted as Ponyta took in a deep breath before breathing out fire as Suddenly a ring of fire surounded the Pidgy as it was looking around before using its wings and began to blow away the fire. "Ponyta Take Down!" Megan shouted as the Ponyta charged forward before raming its self into the Pidgy knocking it into the tree. As Ponyta ran back the Pidgy was slowly getting up as Megan grabbed a Pokeball from her belt and pressed the Button to Enlarge it.

"Pokeball GO!" Megan shouted throwing it at the Pidgy as it hit the Pidgy before bringing it into the Pokeball though a red Beam and the ball landed as it began to shake. One...Two...Three...Four...Click! suddenly the Pokeball clicked as Megan smiled racing forward and grabbed the pokeball that held Pidgy and smiled. "Alright Pidgy is ours!" Megan said as Ponyta let out a cry as Megan went over and pet the little Pony on the head. "Nice job Ponyta take a rest." Megan said pulling up its pokeball and returning it.

Soon Pikachu began laughing at Ash being shown up. Soon after though two other Pidgys showed up before Ash picked up a Rock and threw it towards the Pidgys as they fled but one Bird stayed as a bump appeared on his head as Marco's eyes widened. "Oh hell don't tell me thats what I think it is.." Marco muttered as he pulled out his Pokedex as it began to speak. "Spearow the flying Bird Pokemon, unlike Pidgy Spearow has a terrible attitude and sometimes will attack other Pokemon and Humans." Marco's Pokedex explained as Marco sweat dropped. "I said DON'T tell me its that." Marco groaned.

Suddenly the Spearow came flying in as Ash dashed and grabbed his backpack as he began playing Torrow almost with the thing. Not trying to but wanting to avoid damage from the Spearow on himself. Soon it locked in on Pikachu and as the little mouse dodged Ash spoke. "Hey leave Pikachu alone it didn't throw the Rock!" Ash shouted.

"Thats not It Ash!" Marco shouted as Ash gave him a huh look as Megan spoke. "Wild Pokemon tend to be Jealous of Human Trained Pokemon" Megan stated worried for the little electric mouses safety as it got knocked off now hanging by its paws almost.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted before Suddenly Pikachu let out a voltic shock shocking the hell out of Pikachu as it fell to the ground. "Roast bird anyone?" Ash asked as Marco pulled out a Pokeball. "Nows not the time to rest Ash." Marco stated as he enlarged the Pokeball as Spearow let out a cry towards another Area shortly after his cry was heard the Pokeball Marco threw landed on Spearow before bringing it into the Pokeball and Landed in the grass. Soon it began to shake. One...two...three...Click!" Marco raced forward and grabbed the newly caught Spearow however, they didn't have time to rest or Celebrate. Soon a flock of Spearow came swarming in as Marco cursed. "Damn it I didn't throw it in time.." He muttered.

"Uh should we run?" Ash asked as Pikachu nodded. "Gee YA THINK ASH?!" Marco snapped as The trio of trainers and Pikachu took off full speed as the Spearow were chasing them as Ash spoke to Pikachu. "Don't worry Pikachu no mater what happens I'll protect you." Ash said and right as he said that Pikachu took off even faster as Marco face palmed. "I don't think Pikachu knows the Defnietion of Saving. Hey Sis?" Marco asked pulling out his pokeball. "You up for some fried Bird?" Marco asked as Megan smirked. "mmm KFC my favorite to bad their pokemon though lets do it!" Megan said with a grin.

As they came to a stop Marco and Megan grabbed their Pokeballs before being smacked by the spearows flying at them one hitting Ash and begining to peck Pikachu. "Hey leave Pikachu Alone!" Ash shouted as Marco and Megan growled looking at each other and nodded. "Blaze!, Ponyta! FLAMETHROWER!" They shouted throwing their Pokeballs out as in a flash of light Charmander and Ponyta both came out before taking a deep breath and with crys of CHAR! and PONY! both let out a blast of fire burning some of the Spearow's as they called them back quickly as Ash grabbed Pikachu who was badly Injured as some more Spearows were coming after them. Now that Ash had Pikachu the trio of trainers raced off before they came face to face with a cliff and a giant waterfall.

"We don't got time to think on this Ash the Spearows are right behind us!" Marco stated as Ash looked back to see that Marco was right as he turned his hat around. "Alright here we go!" Ash shouted as they jumped into the Water as the pressure had them swam away. Luckily Marco and Megan caught onto the edge of the where a red haired tomboyish looking girl with overalls was finishing before her rod started to react.

"You okay Sis?" Marco asked coughing up some water as Megan nodded. "Yeah I think so.." Megan coughed as Suddenly the women saying something about a big one fished up well it was a big one but in this case it was Ash as Marco and Megan slowly got out of the water. "You okay Ash?" Marco asked as He nodded. "I think so." He said as the girl came over and jumped down. "Hey are you okay?" She asked as Ash nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said as the girl humphed. "not you! The Pokemon!" She said as Marco growled. "What was that?!" He asked as the women sweat dropped. "Now listen here Girl! A human life is just as important as a pokemon life what would of happened had Ash drowned huh?!" Marco asked as the women's face went white. "Well I..I guess I wasn't thinking.." She muttered.

"Now if your done not thinking you mind telling us where the nearest Pokemon Center is!" Marco asked as the red head pointed down the road. "Viriden City is just down the way there should be a Pokemon Center down there." She explained as Marco nodded but soon they looked up to see the Spearows heading towards them.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Marco growled in anger as Megan cursed. "We can't catch a break can't you use the Spearow you caught to call them off?" Megan asked as Marco shook his head. "It just got hit with a rock by Ash do you REALLY think it will call them off?" Marco asked. "Eh good Point brother." Megan stated.

"Lets go!" Marco shouted taking off as Megan nodded following her as Ash placed Pikachu in the bike Rack. "Hey what are you-" The Red head asked as Ash spoke. "I'm borrowing this!" He said before taking off with the Bike and Pikachu.

"I'll give it back someday!" Ash called out as the trio was taking off towards Viriden City as Pikachu was rather weak but they knew they had to keep going. Suddenly however, dark clouds came over head as rain began pouring down as Megan cursed. "Well there goes my opportunity to use Ponyta." Megan muttered. As The Spearows swarmed in they began poking Ash at the hat before the three trainers soon tripped over one of the rocks in the path. Megan and Marco hit their head against a near by tree and Ash went sent flying onto the ground.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried out as he slowly pushed himself up and went over and checked and saw that Pikachu was still breathing. "Ash the Spearows!" Marco called out as Ash turned to see the Spearows charging in "Please Pikachu get inside the Pokeball I know you don't like it but maybe if your inside I can save you. After that..after that Just trust me okay?!" Ash asked before standing up and turned around extending his arms out. "Ash what the hell are you thinking?!" Megan muttered before Ash began to speak towards the Spearows that were swarming in.

"Spearow's do you know who I am? I am Ash from the Town Of Pallet! I am destined to be the worlds number Pokemon Master I'm going to capture and defeat you all, you hear me?" Ash shouted as Pikachu looked up as Ash looked at Pikachu. "Pikachu get inside the pokeBall, it's the only way!" Ash shouted as He looked back at the Spearows. "Come and get me!" Ash shouted as The Spearows charged in towards Ash.

"ASH!" Marco and Megan shouted as Lighting Struck as Pikachu slowly got up before running up Ash and off his shoulder. "What the hell Pikachu are you mad?!" Marco snapped before suddenly another lighting struck followed by a loud. "PIKACHU!" before a huge lighting explosion sent the Spearows flying as the Bike he "Borrowed" was crispy as Marco and Megan slowly got up.

"Ow...okay that hurt.." Marco muttered as he looked around before racing over to Ash and Pikachu. As the clouds cleared as Ash chuckled. "Well we did it.." Ash said as Pikachu nodded with a weak "Chu..." Pikachu said as Marco and Megan looked to one side with a smile before they blinked. Overhead a strange pokemon with a silver glow was flying over head as they blinked not noticing the golden glowing Pokemon that Ash was seeing as they looked at each other and rubbed their eyes. "Okay no more Pizza before bed Brother.." Megan said as Marco nodded. "Agreed.." He said.

Once the three recovered with Pikachu in hand they made it to Viriden City as Pikachu licked Ash's cheek as he smiled as the three of them headed down the hill as they didn't see a figure in the shadows who raised a walkie talkie to his ear. "Boss...It's Billy your kids are heading to Viriden City..What do you want me and the others to do?" It asked as a voice speak. "Make sure they make it out alive but keep the plan intact." It said as the figure nodded hanging up.


	2. Pokemon EMERGENCY!

"Man that was a close one how could I of let Pikachu get hurt.." Ash Muttered as Marco placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Hey don't let it get you down kid your still a rookie." Marco stated as Megan nodded in agreement. "Yeah me and my brother went to a Pokemon Trainer School so that's how come we are more prepared but you made a simply mistakes your still learning Kid." Megan said as Ash looked at the two and smiled putting his head down. "Thanks you Guys." Ash said with a small smile as they headed down the hill towards Viriden City.

"Attention Citizens of Viriden City! Attention Citizens of Viriden City! We have reports of possible Pokemon Thieves in our area be on the look out for suspicious looking strangers. Repeat be on the look out for suspicious looking strangers." a women said before turning her head to see Marco Megan and Ash racing towards Viriden City they needed to get Pikachu to the Pokemon Center asap. "Speak Of The Devil!" She said dropping her Walkie Talkie. Of all the times to Arrive in Viriden City Marco, Megan and Ash had chosen the worst possible time to Arrive in Viriden City.

"Finally Viriden City!" Marco stated as they charged off before the women speaking grabbed Marco and Ash by the Collar. "And just where do you three think your going with that Pokemon?" The women asked as Ash pulled away. "Its MY Pokemon and It's hurt and I've got to get it to the Pokemon Center right away!" Ash said as the women looked down on the hurt Pikachu. "Oh I'm sorry I thought you might be stealing it with who your with" She said as Marco and Megan squinted.

"Huh?" Ash asked as Marco gave Jenny the "Don't say look" as She nodded. "Oh nothing. Anyways just show me your I.D. and you can go." She said as Ash blinked. "My..I.D?" He asked as Marco and Megan face planted. "Ugh here.." Marco said getting up opening his Pokedex. "Hello I am a Pokedex given to Marco by Professor Oak. My Primary function is to give Marco data on all current Pokemon." It said as Ash blushed in embarrassment. "Heh sorry didn't know my Pokedex was my I.D." Ash said with a small chuckle.

As Ash pulled out the Pokedex and Megan and Marco looked over the Wanted picture before noticing the Red "R" on their shirt as they growled. "Team Rocket..." Marco growled in anger. However, Suddenly A bike took came out of the check in station and zoomed past Megan and Marco. "HEY!" Marco growled before Megan sighed face palming. "Typical Jenny.." Megan stated sighing taking off after the Bike as they didn't notice a red head coughing with a char boiled Bike on her shoulders.

However, unknown to them a fishing line brought up the Wanted Poster in a balloon that looked like a Meowth with a Red haired women, a blue haired man and a blonde haired man in the bubble with a cat like Pokemon in the balloon. "A Wanted Poster how flattering." The Women said with a smirk. "This Picture makes me look Terrible." One of the men scoffed. "You do that on a Regular Baises James" The Blonde man said with a humph.

"Humph very Funny Billy" James muttered. "Alright you two we have a Job to do you ready Meowth?" Billy asked as the cat like Pokemon nodded. "Mewoth I'm always ready!" Meowth said as James grinned. "The People Of Viriden City will be sorry they ever saw this Face." James said with a smirk. "I'm always sorry when I have to see that face James." Billy said as James growled.

"Stay focused you three we're here to capture rare and unusual Pokemon." Mewoth said as James and the red head nodded. "and Don't forget don't take those twerps Marco and Megan lightly they are the bosses Kids." Billy stated as James nodded. "Right." He muttered as the balloon continued to float in the air.

"Alright here we go!" The women driving Ash into the Pokemon Center as Marco and Megan dived into the Center after the women and Ash in the nick of time. "Geeze you couldn't wait for us Officer!" Marco asked as the women looked back and chuckled. "Er sorry you two" She said laughing nervously.

"We Have a Drive Way you know!" The Nurse Joy of the city stated as the blue haired women. "It's a Pokemon Emergancy!" She said as Ash shot up. "Please help it!" Ash shouted as Nurse Joy nodded. "Looks like a Pikachu we'll do what we can." She stated going to get the stretcher. "And Nurse Joy" Marco called as she turned around. "Take it esay on Ash we were attacked by a flock of Spearows it wasn't his fault." Marco stated as Joy nodded. "I see. Thank you Spearows are known for their Aggressive Nature." Joy said before going to get the Stretcher.

As Pikachu was taken away to get treated Marco and Megan were pacing back and forth while Ash was on the phone his mother and another time with Professor Oak who was stating it was impossible for Ash to have seen that Pokemon before going to get his Pizza. "NOW I'VE GOT YOU THREE!" A voice said as Megan and Marco squinted there was no way that was the same girl from earlier as they turned around along with Ash seeing the familiar Red Head from earlier with a completely crispy Bike on her shoulder.

"I thought I would find you three here!" She growled as Marco and Megan sighed before Ash spoke. "Hey what happened to your bike?!" Ash asked as the girl spoke. "What happened to my bike?! you happened to my bike you little loser!" She said pointing to what was on her shoulders.

"This is what happened when you went to save your Pokemon! Now I can see why your Pokemon is in the whoa whoa whoa!" She stated before falling backwards and the bike landing on her. "Whoa! Let me-" Ash started before Marco spoke up. "Ash leave her. She obviously cares more about her stupid bike that can easily be replaced than the life of a Pokemon." Marco humphed.

"What you-" The girl growled as Megan rolled her eyes. "If you want to prove us other wise than Shut up until we know the status of Pikachu!" Megan snapped as the girl growled before getting up dusting herself off and humphed.

Soon the Needle turned off of Red as Nurse Joy with the Chancey next door came out as Ash Marco Megan and the girl raced over "Pikachu are you okay?!" Ash asked as Nurse Joy smiled. "Pikachu's resting now. It's a good thing you got it here so fast. The Process went well and he should be fine after a little rest." She said as the girl smiled. "Thank goodness." she said however, suddenly an alarm went off before the familiar female voice was heard. "Your Attention Please! Our Viriden City Radar System has Detected an aircraft belonging to a gang of Pokemon Thieves. If you have a Pokemon in your possession exercise Extreme caution!" She said.

"Looks like we woke up this sleepy dump." The read head said as Billy pulled out one of his Pokeballs. "Lets get to work." Billy said as the three nodded. "EKANS! KOFFING! ODISH! ATTACK!" The three shouted throwing their Pokeballs out as they fell though the ceiling of the Pokemon Center as Koffing, Ekans and Odish came out as Koffing raced across letting out its smoke as Ash Megan Marco and the new girl covered their mouth as Ash was now lost. "What the Who are they?!" Ash asked. "Judging by those Pokemon Id have to guess there are with Team Rocket." Marco stated. "Team Who?" Ash asked.

"Don't be scared little boy we will explain." The red haired women explained. "To Protect the world from Devastation" She explained as it went over to the blue haired man known as James. "To united all peoples with in our nation." James stated as Billy humphed. "In glory of our bosses world Domination" Billy stated with a grin. "To Denounce The Evils Of Truth and Love" The Women stated as James grinned. "To Extend Our Reach To The Stars Above" James said as Billy grinned. "To spread Team Rockets Reign Across the Land" He stated as it went to the female. "Jessie" "James" "Billy" The three said with a smirk as Jessie spoke. "Team Rocket Blast Off at the speed of light!" Jessie said with a grin as James spoke. "Surrender now or prepare to fight" James said with a smirk. "Meowth that's right!" The cat Pokemon said flipping in.

"What are you three talking about?" Ash asked as Marco and Megan got ready. "Their here for the Pokemon of this Center Ash." Marco stated as Ash covered Pikachu. "Your not getting Pikachu!" He snapped as Billy scoffed. "We're not here for that pathetic Electric Rat." Billy stated.

"Now Megan, Marco be a good boy and girl and come with us your father wants a word with you two." Jessie said as Marco snarled. "You can tell him he can forget it!" Marco snapped as James chuckled. "You act like its Optional." James said as Marco and Megan pulled out their Pokeballs and grinned. "Oh but it is. Ash get Pikachu out of here we will handle these clowns." Marco stated as Ash nodded racing off with the red head Nurse Joy and Pikachu.

"Let's Go! SPEAROW! PIDGEY!" Marco and Megan shouted throwing out their Pokeballs as it opened up in a flash revealing the two bird Pokemon they caught earlier as they let out their respective cries.

Before the battle started however, a weakened Dratni was squirming away weakly as Billy smirked. "well this will be a good gift for the Boss Odish Vine Whip!" Billy cried as Marco's eyes widened. "What no! Spearow Furry Attack!" Marco shouted as the Spearow flew in before pecking the Odish a few times as Marco raced over and got in front of the Dratini as Billy's Odish was knocked back.

"Your pissing me off little girl why don't you just come quietly and be Daddy's little girl again?" Jessie asked as Megan scoffed. "I'll never join you or Daddy again PIDGEY SAND ATTACK!" Megan yelled out as Pidgey picked up dust with its wings blowing sand that hit Ekans in the eyes as it let out a "EKANS!" cry before tackling as Megan and Pidgey got out of the way as Ekans and Koffing dashed though the electric Panel of the Center as the power went out momentarily.

"Great.." Marco cursed at the power going out. Suddenly however, in suddenly went right back on after a couple of moments as Megan and Marco blinked looking at each other and shrugged before they nodded at each other. "Ready?" Marco asked as Megan smirked. "You know it!" Megan said with a smile. "SPEAROW! PIDGEY RETURN!" The two trainers called as a red beam shot out returning to their pokeballs.

"Chickening out?" Billy asked as Marco smirked. "You wish." Marco said as Megan and Marco looked at each other and grinned. "BLAZE! PONYTA LETS GO!" The two called throwing another Pokeball out as it opened up revealing a Charmander and Ponyta who let out their prospective cries. They were not sure what happened next but suddenly they heard a bump and turned to see Ash before a but load of Pikachus began climbing over the Fence and landing on the stretcher where Pikachu was.

Suddenly all the Pikachu's let out a thundershock that shocked Billy Jessie James Koffing Ekans and Odish. Suddenly a Pikachu with a lightbulb on his head appeared on top of them. "Pikachu!" Ash cried out as Megan and Marco smiled that Pikachu was alright before Meowth flipped infront of Team Rocket. "Do I have to do everything? That Mouse is Cat food Meowth!" Meowth said walking forward as the trio of trainers backed up growling. Suddenly Pikachu began speaking as Ash wasn't sure what it was saying at first before he realised it wanted more power and got on the bike or what was left of it and started pedaling. "Whats this?" Meowth asked as Ash spoke.

"Well lets just say Pikachu and I are going to generate a little excitement for you Meowth." Ash said as Marco and Megan flipped up a pokeball. "and let's just saw you three are about to be on Fire. PIDGEY! SPEAROW!" Marco and Megan called as the two bird Pokemon re appeared before Spearow spotted Ash and flew over and pecked him in the head before flying back to Marco as Marco sighed and chuckled.

Suddenly Pikachu jumped on the headlight of the bike which was lighting up as Ash nodded at Megan and Marco who smirked. "Alright Ponyta! Blaze Flamethrower! Pigey Spearow pick up wind with your wings to increase the power!" The Two twins shouted as the two fire pokemon let out a blast of fire before the birds flapped their wings and picked up air as it increassed the strength of the fire move, followed by Ash's Pikachu's Thundershock combining with it hitting Team Rocket dead on sending Team Rocket flying out of the Pokemon Center along with the Pokemon center its self getting blow Sky high how the three trainers survived is still a mystery.

Up in the Sky Billy growled. "You Idiots this was a SIMPLE Assignment I can't do everything for you!" Billy snapped as Jessie growled as well. "Great a cat losing to a mouse.." She snarled as Meowth spoke. "That Pikachu is no ordinary Pikachu!" Meowth argued. "Its defenitly very rare a perfect Prize for the boss!" James stated. "Lets catch it!" Jessie stated as Mewoth nodded. "Perhaps we will.." Meowth said as suddenly their balloon began popping as Billy sighed. "Why me.." He muttered before they we're flung off by the air pressure.

"Your Viriden City Pokemon were received safely." the nurse Joy from Pewter city said as the Viriden City one sighed. "Thank Arcus. Marco Megan Ash and Misty are heading your way now." She said as the other nurse Joy's eyes widdend. "Wait are they?!" She asked as the other nodded. "Yes but don't worry their nothing like "Him" she explained with a smile as she looked back. "If they can get though the Viriden Forest." She explained as the Jenny smiled waving her hands. "Don't worry from what i've seen those five can take pretty good care of themselves." Jenny said as Joy chuckled. "I guess your right." She said with a smile.

In Viriden Forest Ash Misty Marco and Megan were walking though before Megan and Marco blinked turning around. It was the Dratini along with a bell sprout that seemed to be following him from the Pokemon Center and somehow escaped the Explosion. Marco blinked and bent down to his level before speaking. "Do you want to come with me?" He asked as the Dritni nodded with a smile as Megan looked at the Bell Sprout and bent down. "My brother has his team pretty well set but I am looking for a grass type myself would you like to come with me?" Megan asked as the bell sprout nodded as Megan chuckled.

Megan and Macro both pulled out an empty pokeball and placed it on the ground as the Dratini pressed the ball with its tail enlarging it before pressing it again as it opened up sucking it in as Marco went over and picked it up and smiled. The Bell Sprout pressed the ball twice with its leaf before the ball doing the same thing as the two trainers Smiled before suddenly a "AHH!" was heard as they raced over and caught up to Misty and Ash. "What whats going on?!" Marco asked as Misty spoke. "Look over their!" She said as the three looked over to see a...Caterpie? causing Megan and Marco to face palm.

"Cool its a Caterpie! its one of the bug Pokemon!" Ash exclaimed as Misty shuddered. "Even if it is a Pokemon bugs are disgusting and I don't like them please do something!" Misty wined as Ash grinned. "Alright stand back!" He exclaimed as Marco chuckled before suddenly he felt something land on his head. and looked at him in the face. "Pikachu?" It asked as Marco looked to see Pikachu that Ash owned by his trainer before the Pikachu jumped off his head and landed in front of him. "No way! A Pikachu is rare in this forest I am so getting this one!" Marco exclaimed as Megan nodded. She had her team planned out in her mind and the Pikachu was not one of them.

Ash and Marco both grabbed one of their Pokeballs that was empty and nodded. "This is going to be cake." Ash said as Marco nodded. "For once we agree Ash." Marco stated the one thing with Viriden forest was this. Sure Pikachu was rare in this forest but they were easy capture in this forest compared to else where due to the fact this was the first area that had wild Pokemon not on a route so to speak as Ash and Marco both turned their hats around before. "POKEBALL GO!" The two trainers shouted throwing the Pokeballs towards the Pokemon they wanted to capture.

**Narrator: Will Ash and Marco Capture the Pikachu and Caterpie? What Sinister Plans are being concocted by Team Rocket? How Long Before Billy needs an Aspirin? Will Misty Ever get a new bike? All the answers on the next Pokemon!**


	3. A New Trainer?

**Narrator: Deep in the Dark Viriden Forest Ash discovers a caterpie while Marco finds a Pikachu a rare Pokemon for these woods while Ash tries for his first Pokemon catch Marco is looking to add yet another Pokemon to his half completed Team.**

"Caterpie! Pikachu! YOU'RE MINE!" The two trainers shouted chucking a pokeball as it span forward before hitting the Pokemon on the head as Marco's hit the Pikachu while Ash's hit the Caterpie before the balls opened up and sucked in the Pokemon though a red flash of light before landing and began to shake. After a few shakes suddenly it stopped an the red light disapeared. "Booyeah!" Marco shouted racing over and picking up the Pokeball as Ash couldn't beleive it either.

"Yes I did It!" Ash shouted with a grin as he went over and picked up the Pokeball. Megan came over and slapped her brother on the back with a grin before they looked over and sweat dropped at Ash freaking out over the fact he caught a Caterpie. "Uh Ash you do know Caterpie is the easiest in this forest to catch right?" Megan asked but apparently Ash didn't hear as he was still celebrating over his Pokemon catch as the two other trainers sweat dropped. 'This is going to be a long Journey' Marco muttered.

Soon Ash grabbed Misty's arm prancing around as Pikachu was following them with his eyes before they swirled and he collapsed. Soon Misty pulled a way and spoke. "Ash your acting like A-" She started before her face went white as Ash spoke.

"Inside this ball is the first Pokemon I ever caught in my whole entire Life." Ash stated as Misty put her hands up pushing it away. "Great just keep it away from me will ya?" Misty asked as Ash smirked before speaking. "Your not afraid of an itty bitty caterpie in a pokeball are you?" Ash asked as the two siblings snickered before Misty spoke.

"Bugs get me all Bugged out! Even when there in a pokeball JUST KEEP IT AWAY!" Misty said turning in a humph fashion as the Marco smirked. "Hey Misty theres a weedle on your head." Marco said causing Misty to freak and fleed hiding behind a tree as Megan let out a howl in laughter. "Okay Okay that was good bro." Megan said as the two siblings high fived each other.

"I like Bugs even if there not in Pokeballs. It must be great for Caterpie being all cute and comfortable inside there." He said before rubbing his cheek against it. "I love my new Pokemon" He said as Misty humphed. "I guess it takes a worm to love a worm." She scoffed as Marco rolled his eyes. "Oh how Original.." Marco stated sarcastically.

"Pikachu!" Ash said as Pikachu opened his eyes recovering from the collapse as he stood up before Ash spoke. "We've got a new friend!" He said as Ash sniffed the Pokeball before letting out a "PIKA" cry. "And from now on We'll catch a whole bunch of new freinds." Ash said as Misty came out of hiding and flinched. "Does that mean?" She asked before Ash spoke taking the Pokeball. "Caterpie! Come out!" Ash shouted as Misty let out a scream before fleeing to pretty much half way across from the others causing the siblings to sweat drop as Ash sighed.

"Theres nothing to be scare of." Ash said walking over to Caterpie. "Come on Caterpie climb up on my shoulder" Ash said as Caterpie nodded wiggling forward before he noticed Misty and suddenly let out a freak out cry as the three trainers sweat dropped before Caterpie went full speed over to Misty who let out a scream as Caterpie rubbed against her Leg as Marco and Megan chuckled before Ash spoke.

"Hey Misty Caterpie really likes you. Isn't that Cute?" Ash asked as Misty feel to her knees. "Get this Disgusting Bug away fro me!" She screamed as Marco and Megan sweat dropped. "Overaction much?" Megan asked as Caterpie gave a "Hmmm" expression with its face getting close to Misty. "Please...DONT COME ANY CLOSER TO ME!" Misty said wiggling away from the Bug.

"Ash please just PUT THAT DIGUSTING THING BACK IN THE POKEBALL!" Misty screamed as Ash scoffed. "Aside from you what are the other disgusting things." Ash said as Misty humphed. "Very funny. Carrots! Pepers! and Bugs! Everyone has something they don't like and I don't like bugs!" Misty shouted before Ash spoke. "Yeah well I like Carrots and Peppers and Bugs! What I don't like is how your hurting Caterpies feelings with your silly fear of bugs!" Ash snapped as Marco and Megan held their head in frustration at this argument.

"Don't worry your not going to scare Misty anymore Caterpie." Ash said as it climbed on his shoulder as Misty blinked. "What you mean he won't scare me?" Misty asked as Ash spoke. "We'll go on without her. Marco, Megan let's go" Ash said as they nodded. "well it gets rid of the dead weight." Megan said with a humph walking off with Ash and her brother not hearing a "I'll show you!" comment.

As they began walking though the Forest Ash spoke. "So exactly how does one enter the Pokemon Leauge guys?" Ash asked as Marco spoke. "Well for starters you need to collect 8 Gym Badges from 8 Gym leaders. Than you go though a tournament of 200+ Trainers and the Final one gets to challenge the Elite Four and than if you get past them you can challenge the champion." Marco explained.

However, Suddenly Marco turned around noticing Misty as she fled behind a Tree. "Hey what the heck are you following us for?!" Marco asked as Misty peeked out from behind the tree. "My Bike. I am holding the younger one responsible for my bike." She explained as Marco and Megan face palmed. "Oh give me a god damn break.." Marco growled.

Day turned to night for the group and Lukily they didn't have to hear Misty's complaining anymore. The Morning came and Marco and Megan overslept but soon were awkened by a loud gasp as they shot up. "What whats going on!" Marco and Megan shouted getting out of their sleeping bags.

"Ash just sent out Caterpie against a Pidgeotto!" Misty explained. "HE DID WHAT?!" Marco asked before face palming as Ash blinked. "Um is that bad?" He asked. "Yes it's bad Ash Caterpie is of the bug Pokemon Pigeotto much like Pidgey is of the Bird Pokemon Birds eat bugs! Don't you do your homework!" Megan snapped groaning.

As the Two more experience Trainers watched soon enough Luckily Ash was somehow able to capture Pidgeotto. Soon Misty began snapping at Ash something about not using his head as Megan and Marco held their heads in frustration before they heard a female laugh. "So we meet again." Another said followed by one saying. "I thought we might find you twerps here." It said as Megan's face went pale. "AH hell don't tell me.." Megan muttered.

"To Protect The World From Devastation." Jessie said with a grin. "To Unite All Peoples with in our Nation" James said with a smirk. "To Help with our Bosses World Domination!" Billy stated with a smirk. "To Denounce The Evils Of Turth and Love!" Jessie said as James took his Rose. "To Extend our Reach To The Stars Above." James Said. "Jessie. James. Billy!" The three stated with a smirk. "WILL YOU THREE SHUT UP?!" Marco shouted causing the three to fall on their ass.

"You know I got to say Sis you've impressed me." Marco said as he glared at Team Rocket. "We've met two ladies during this Journey and you haven't flirted with one of them." Marco said as Megan shrugged. "Misty's to annoying for my taste as for Jessie..eh I've seen better." Megan stated.

"Why you!" Jessie Growled. "Enough!" Billy snapped walking forward pointing towards that Pikachu. "Hand over that Pikachu and no one gets hurt!" Billy snarled as Ash spoke. "Hey this is my Pikachu go get your own!" Ash snapped as Marco growled. "Ash they are Team Rocket they are Pokemon Thieves they don't care if it belongs to someone else." Marco explained.

"Yes so make things easy and hand over that Pikachu!" James stated as Ash humphed. "Forget it!" Ash said as Team Rocket smirked. "Than you leave us no choice Pokemon Battle! Ekans! Koffing! Kabuto!" The three called throwing out their Pokeballs realsing two familiar Pokemon and one new one as Marco blinked. "The heck is that?" He asked pulling out his Pokedex as it spoke. "Kabuto, the Ancient Pokémon. Though this Pokémon is now to be extinct, it had a hard shell that protected its body and is believed to have been a powerful swimmer. " It said as Marco put his Dex away.

"Ash you deal with the two clowns I'll deal with Billy." Megan said as Marco nodded as Ash blinked before speaking. "Yeah besides if their using two Pokemon Ash I don't see why you can't use two Pokemon." Misty said causing Ash to speak."The Pokemon League Rules state only one at a time." Ash said causing Marco Megan and Misty to anime fall in disbelief.

"Ash! They are Pokemon Thieves they don't play by the rules!" Megan snapped getting back up as Ash growled looking at them. "That may be but..If I can't beat a couple of theives while playing by the rules than I don't stand a chance of making it into the Pokemon League." Ash said as Pikachu let out a shock from his cheeks ready to battle.

"You know what they say alls fair in love war and Pokemon battles." Jessie said as Ash growled. "I say that's sayings Rotten and so are you" Ash snapped as James humphed. "Of course we're the bad guys, besides who are you to argue with us your hanging with our bosses kids!" Jessie said as Ash looked at Marco and Megan and blinked. "Is that True?" Ash asked as Marco and Megan tightened their fists.

"It's true we are the kids of their Boss Giovanni..however, our dad he was never like this before so we are on this journey for two reasons..one to become a Pokemon Master and two to find out what changed our father and bring him back our mother..she misses him and we don't care what it takes WE WILL BRING HIM BACK!" Megan snapped.

"Pathetic. Koffing Sludge Attack Now!" James called as the Ball Of Gas spat out black sludge hitting Pikachu in the face. "Pikachu!" Ash Marco and Megan yelled as Pikachu was now holding his eyes. "If you think you can use your Dirty tricks to Defeat us than your wrong!" Ash said before Picking up Pikachu and handing him to Misty. "They might try anything to get what they want but no mater what happens don't let them get Pikachu!" Ash said as Misty nodded taking Pikachu as he got in position trying to decide his Pokemon for battle.

"So whats your big battle plans twerps?" Billy asked as Ash was hesitating before Megan spoke."Bird, Bird Combo Ash?" Megan asked as Ash nodded taking the Pokeball enlarging it along with Megan. "Pidgey! Pidgeotto! GO!" The two shouted before the two bird Pokemon the 1st stage and 2nd stage of the Pidgey came out of the Pokeballs. "PIDEY! PIDEOTTO!" The two cried taking to the sky.

"Koffing It's grime time." James stated as Koffing tried to tackle over Pidgeotto as it dodged no problem. "Ekans go get your Dinner!" Jessie shouted as Ekans shot up trying to bite Pidgeotto as it dodged. "Kabuto Bubble Beam!" Billy shouted as Kabuto opened his eyes letting out a beam of bubbles unlike Jessie and James he was not messing around. "Pidgey Dodge and move in close for a Wing Attack!" Megan shouted as Pidgey flew out of the way before charging in as its wings glowed. "Harden.." Billy simply said as Kabuto went back into his shell as Pidgey connected with a loud ding but nothing happened.

"Dang it.." Megan growled. "Pidgeotto Quick Attack!" Ash shouted as Pidgeotto swooped in before beging absorbed into fire charging in fast. "Ekans go underground!" Jessie shouted as Ekans quickly dug itself underground as Pidgeotto stopped in its tracks looking around for Ekans.

"Enough Playing around..Kabuto Ice Beam." Billy ordered as Megan's eyes widened. "What?! Pidgey Dodge!" Megan shouted as Pidgey just barley got out of their in the nick of time as Koffing was coming up behind Pidgeotto. "Pidgeotto watch out!" Ash shouted as Pidgeotto turned around as Koffing let out a smokescreen as Pidgeotto batted it away with his wings. "Ice beam once more!" Billy shouted and this time Megan couldn't order the dodge as it hit Pidgey while Pidgeotto was dodging attacks from Koffing and Ekans. "We're gonna get a Pokemon we're gonna get a Pokemon!" The remaining of Team Rocket gloated dancing as Billy sweat dropped. 'How did I get stuck with these idiots...' Billy muttered to himself.

It wasn't long before Pideotto got double Teamed being knocked out. "Pidgey! Pidgeotto! Return!" Megan and Ash stated as a beam shout out returning their knocked out Pokemon as Megan growled. "Ash let me see if I can handle Billy before you make the next move." Megan said as Ash nodded as Billy humphed.

"Alright Ponyta STAND BY!" Megan shouted throwing out her Pokeball as it opened up revealing her flaming horse starter who let out a TA like cry readying itself. "Whoa! I've never seen that Pokemon. Megan Can I?" Ash asked pointing to his Pokedex as Megan nodded before Ash pulled it out as Dexter spoke. "Ponyta, The Fire Horse Pokémon. Training by jumping over grass that grows longer every day has made it a world-class jumper It also can control its flames so the rider won't get burnt." Dexter explained as Ash gave a whoa before Megan smirked.

"Now you're about to see it in action Ash. Ponyta Body Slam!" Megan ordered as the Ponyta galloped forward rather fast before slamming it's self into Kabuto before the Kabuto got knocked back a bit as Ponyta readied its self in front of Megan.

"Gah Pesky Brat. Kabuto Hydro Pump!" Billy Ordered as Kabuto's eyes lit up before Kabuto let out a "UTO!" Cry before launching a stream of water towards Ponyta. "Ponyta Dodge and use Swift!" Megan Ordered as Ponyta nodded jumping in the air before letting out multiple stars towards the Pokemon. "Kabuto Harden." Billy ordered before Kabuto once again retreated back into its shell as the swift attacks bounced off.

"Bubble Beam.." Billy muttered as The Kabuto came back from it's shell before letting out a fast stream of bubbles each one hitting Ponyta. "PONYTA!" Megan yelled as its eyes swirled as she sighed. "Ponyta Return" She said as the beam brought in Ponyta.

"So guess you have no choice now let Pikachu in and let Team Rocket Win!" Jessie said as Ash and Megan looked at their last Pokemon. "Megan? Ash?" Misty asked in confusion. "I Think me and Ash are on agreement I know I haven't had time to Train you but right now your my only hope." Megan muttered. "As are you I know your weak from the last battle but give it your all." Ash said as they enlarged the Pokeballs. "BELLSPROUT! CATERPIE!" The two shouted before throwing the Pokeball revealing a strange pokemon that looked like a growing plant and the bug pokemon Caterpie.

"What are those?" Billy asked sweat dropping. "Its a bug and a weed, a messly little bug and weed." Mewoth said before Team Rocket started laughing. "Haha lets get some weed killer and bug spray!" Jessie said with a laugh. Suddenly Ekans and Koffing came in charging at Caterpie while Kabuto charged towards Bellsprout as the two Pokemon freaked hiding their head as Pikachu cried out. "BELLSPROUT SLEEP POWDER! CATERPIE STRING SHOT NOW!" The two trainers shouter as Bellsprout lifted his head up and let out sprays of a blue pouder while Caterpie sprayed some whitestuff from his mouth that began engulfing Koffing and Ekans in string as Kabuto slowly fell asleep.

"Bellsprout Razor Leaf Caterpie Tackle!" The two trainers shouted as Bellsprout let out multiple waves of leaves towards Kabuto that hit dead on while Caterpie knocked the Koffing encased into Ekans knocking them back. "Beaten by a Caterpie?" James asked as Jessie growled. "That really bugs me!" She snarled."Now watch a real pokemon in action" Meowth said pulling out its claws before suddenly began getting wrapped in string as well as Billy growled. "Grab Meowth lets go!" Billy snapped as the three took off with Meowth. "It's time Team Rocket blasted of." Jessie snarled. "You may have beaten us this time but we'll be back!" James shouted as they took off.

Meanwhile In Pewter City a man with brown spiky hair with a green vest and orange shirt along with brown pants was seen sitting where the Gym Leader normally is in a calm nature before suddenly one of his camper Rock trainers in his gym came in and bowed. "Brock-Sama you have a challenger." He said as Brock turned to his protege and nodded. "Send the Challanger in" He stated as the camper nodded walking to the gym door's and opened them. "Enter Challenger!" Brock's voice bellowed.

"So you're the challenger. I'm Brock. I'm Pewter City's gym leader. My rock-hard willpower is evident even in my Pokemon. In case you haven't figured it out yet I specialize in Rock Type Pokemon and who might you be?" Brock asked crossing his arms.

"My name is Kusako Evergreen, I am from Celadon City." Kusako announces in a clear voice. "I wish to challenge you for the Boulder Badge." she adds.

Brock looked over at the deer Pokemon before looking at Kusako. "Evergreen...your Erika, Celedon's city's Gym Leader's younger sister right?" Brock asked.

The girl nods. "Yes, Erika is my older sister." Kusako confirms with a smile. She really looked up to her sister and hoped to be just as good a trainer as she was one day.

"Well you have a long way to go." He said pointing to her deer like Pokemon. "You haven't even tamed your Pokemon yet? Everyone knows that a Pokemon is supposed remain it it's Pokeball." Brock stated.

Kusako shakes her head. "That is where you are wrong. He is not one of my Pokemon. He is just a tag-along." she explains.

"Hmmm...I see very well than. PREPARE THE FIELD!" Brock shouted as the trainers nodded pressing a button before suddenly a rock shaped field closed in as Brock spoke. "As you can see being a Rock Gym Leader I have my field focus on that." Brock said as a Ref got in position before speaking.

"The Battle between the Challenger Kusako Evergreen from Celadon City and The Pewter city Gym Leader Brock will now commence it will be two Pokemon may battle in this contest. Only the Challenger may substitute!" The Ref explained.

"Alright than GEODUDE GO!" Brock shouted throwing a Pokeball as it opened up in a flash before a literal Rock with arms coming out it appeared on the field. "Geo Geo!" It cried as the Pokeball came back to Brock.

"This will be a piece of cake!" Kusako commented as she pulls a PokeBall off her belt. before enlarging it and tossing it. "Saur, I choose you!" she yells as the ball opens up to reveal a blue-green quadreped Pokemon with a bulba on its back appaeared. "Bulbasaur, Bulba!" he cried as he stared down the Geodude.

"A Bulbasaur huh? I see you came prepared but it doesn't Let's start this off Geodude use your fists to get in close and use Mega Punch!" Brock shouted as Geodude nodded pushing it's self forward to send itself flying at the Bulbasaur as it's fist began to glow as it was moving in for a punch.

Kusako was ready for this and gives a surprising order. "Hold steady and wait for the right moment, Saur!" Geodude's fist slammed right into the bulb of Bulbasaur's back as Brock grinned."Perhaps your a bit over your head." Brock commented.

Kusako merely smirked? "Oh really?" Kusako asked. "Saur, now, use Leech Seed!" Her Bulbasaur created a small seed from the bulb on its back and the roots of the seed quickly took root on geodude and immediately drew to conver the Geodude.

As Geodude jumped back as the seeds were all over it as Brock smiled. "Impressive...Geodude" Brock said before smirking. "Earthquake." Brock said as Geodude jumped in the air. "GEO!" it cried before slamming its body down onto the ground as a huge shock-wave went over the field shaking the ground.

"Saur! Raise yourself with your vines!" Kusako yells. Her Pokemon did so and managed to avoid most of the shaking but was still hurt.

"Now, Saur! Use Sleep powder!" Saur nods and spews a glitterly blue powder from the bulb on its back which showers down on Geodude and makes the rock type Pokemon fall asleep.

"Geo..." Geodude said after it fell asleep as a small about of it's energy began to be sent back to the Bulbasaur from the seeds on the Geodude as Brock growled. "Geodude come on wake up!" Brock shouted.

"Now, Saur, VIne Whip!" Kusako ordered as long green vines emerged from the bottom of the bulb before lashing out and striking Geodude hard.

The Geodude woke up from the hard vine whip shaking his head panting as Brock growled. "Now Geodude charge forward with your fists and use Self Destruct!" Brock yelled as the Geodude nodded using its fist to push it self forward and began to glow white.

Kusako thinks quickly and gives her Pokemon a command. "Saur, charge at Geodude and launch yourself with your vines at the last second!" she orders and her Pokemon begins to run towards the glowing Geodude.

"Are you mad if you do that they will both be knocked out if the timeing is not right!" Brock snaped wondering what the hell this Trainer was thinking. "Maybe so but I have a plan." Kusako calls as she watches carefully waiting for the right moment. Before long, she sees the right moment. "Now, Saur!" she orders and her Pokemon uses his momentum to launch himself off the ground however he is a tad too late and still suffers part of the explosion.

As the smoke cleared the Geodude was all smoky and eyes swirly as Brock crossed his arms. "Geodude is unable to battle Bulbasaur is the winner. Brock will soon use Onix will the Challanger switch or keep with Bulbasaur." The Ref asked after Bulbasaur let out tired "Saur's" as Brock waited for his challanger's response.

Kusako pulls out her Poke Ball and points it at her Pokemon "Saur, return!" she orders as she pushes the button. To her surprise though, the Bulbasaur dodges the beam to return it before looking at her" Saur...bulba...saur..." he cries shaking his head. 'Why are the stubborn Pokemon attracted to me?' Kusako thinks to herself. "I guess I will continue using, Bulbasaur." Kusako replies.

"Very well may the match contiue!" The Ref called out. "Alright than ONIX GO!" Brock shouted throwing the Pokeball as the pokeball opened up before a large snake like Pokemon emerged with a roar stareing down Bulbasaur. "Onix Rock Slide!" Brock Ordered as Onix slammed its tail on the ground as rocks began to fall from the sky.

"I know you are tired, but Saur, try a Leech Seed!" Kusako orders and though her Pokemon is almost exhausted, he manages to shoot a seed from his bulb to latch onto the rock snake Pokemon. He is then hit by the falling rocks. when the smoke clears, Bulbasaur is on his back with sqirls for eyes.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle Onix is the Winner! Challenger and Gym Leader are tied one Pokemon a piece this next bout will decide the Winner!" The Ref shouted.

Kusako pulls out her Pokeball and recalls her Bulbasaur "Saur, return!" she calls as a beam of red light envelops Bulbasaur before drawing it back into the ball. Kusako removes her last PokeBall and enlarges it. "Guess, it's time to use the gift I got from my sister..." Kusako states.

She throws the ball into the battlefield. "Belladonna, I choose you!" The ball opens up and from the white light formed a small Pokemon with a round bright green body and yellow green leaves growing from her head. "Oddish, odd!" she caled as she took her place and fearlessly stared up at the huge rock-snake.

"Hmmm different coloring interesting..." Brock muttered to himself shaking his head before speaking. "I hope you've realized now Ms. Evergreen Type Advantage Alone won't win you this fight." Brock stated.

"Oh, I know that much." Kusako states. "Oddish, start out with Toxic!" The small weed Pokemon shook the leaves on her head and expelled a cloud of dark purple spores at Onix.

"Onix!" Brock yelled as Onix panted as the Posin started as Brock growled. "This normally wouldn't be a problem but Toxic is badly Posin we are on limited time." Brock muttered to himself. "Onix use Slam!" Brock ordered as The Onix raised its tail up before bringing it down full speed and full force towards the Odish.

'This isn't good, if that hits, Bella might not make it..' Kusako thinks. "Bella! Dodge and use Absorb!" she yells. The small weed Pokemon barely manages to avoid the rock snake's tail and then begins to draw some of Onix's energy in the form of a green mist that is sucked from Onix.

"Impressive but that alone won't be enough if you can barley hold your own against one." Brock said before grinning. "How will you hold against 3 Onix Double Team!" Brock shouted as Onix glowed before two more copies of it was split next to the Original as now three Onix's stared Odish down as The Original squinted the Toxic was taking effect. "Now Onix Rock Slide!" Brock Ordered as the three Onix's slammed their tails down as Rock's began to fall from above.

'This just got a lot worse...' Kusako muttered as she watched Onix use Double Team to make 2 copies of itself. Due to the wince from the poison and the leech seed which gave her back a little HP, the small Weed Pokemon is still stanind. "Leap off the rocks and use them to get onto Onix!" Kuskao yells as the small Pokemon begins to leap from one rock to the next, not only dodging the attack but allowing it to slowly get closer to Onix.

Brock blinked at what the hell this trainer was trying to do as the clones tried to swipe down the Odish with their tails but to no avail. Before long the small pokemon had managed to make it to the large rock snake. She then proceeded to wuickly scurry along the Pokemon's back until it reached the massive snake's head. Kusako smiles as she watches her brave Pokemon. "Now, Bella, use Razor Leaf on onix's horn!" she yells. The weed Pokemon leaps into the air and its leaves glow before it launches a series of extremly sharp leaves at the rock snakes horn and face.

"ONIX!" It cried slowly falling down onto the ground sending the little weed Pokemon flying next to its trainer as it slowly tried to get up before collapsing eyes swirling in its eyes. "Onix is unable to battle the Winner of this Match up is Odish and Kusako Evergreen from Celadon City." The Ref explained as Brock closed his eyes and smiled. "Onix Return." Brock said returning Onix to his pokeball before taking a box from behind him and walked in front of her. "Before I say what I have to say next do you see now that Type Advantage is not always everything in a Pokemon battle?" Brock asked.

Kusako is able to catch her Oddish as the small weed Pokemon flies through the air. After catching the Pokemon in her arms, she strokes her leaves a little before pulling out her Poke Ball. "You did awesome, Bella! now take a rest!" she exclaims as she returns the Pokemon. The deer Pokemon that had watched the whole match dashes over and leaps into Kusako's arms, luckily the girl is used to this and is able to catch the Pokemon. "Deer! deerling!" he cries in joy. Kusako hugs the deer Pokemon ebfore letting him down as she waits for Brock to approach her. "I know, type match ups aren't everything. My sister taught me that much at least." she replies.

"Good now than." Brock said coughing before speaking. "I took you for granted. As proof of your victory" He said before opening the case revealing a bolder looking metal badge. "here's the Bolder Badge, That's an official Pokemon League Badge its bearer's Pokémon become more powerful just by having it! Congratulations you earned this." Brock stated with a smile.

Kusako accepted the badge with a smile. "Thanks Brock! Want me to hook you up with my sister?" she asked with a smirk on her face as her Deerling procured a badge case from thin air for Kusako to place the badge in.

Brock chuckled. "I'll win her over myself." Brock said with a small grin and a chuckle. After seeing the two walk off Brock went back to where the Gym Leader stood sitting down and closed his eyes waiting for the next challenger not knowing how close they were.

**Narrator: Who is this Mysteriously Girl claiming to be Erika's Younger Sister? Who shall make it to Pewter City First Ash or Marco and Megan? What plans does Team Rocket have for our heros? Who is this "Him" People are talking about. All Possible Answers on the Next Pokemon.  
**


End file.
